What 'Re You Scare Of?
by yamyamichigo
Summary: Fanfic ini aslinya berbahasa inggris karangan Gold dengan pairing Yamajima. Disini aku hanya mencoba menerjemahkan kedalam bahasa Indonesia. Bagi yang ingin baca silahkan. Thanks


**Prolog**

 **Onii san**

"Onii san, kau yakin tidak ingin tinggal di rumah lama kita lagi?" tanya Genta, 14 tahun, kepada kakaknya yang sedang mencuci wajahnya di wastafel kamar mandi. **Genta adalah siswa kelas 3 SMP sekarang dan ia harus belajar keras untuk ujian kelulusan.**

"Umm" Gumam Ryosuke menjawab pertanyaan adik bungsunya.

"Tapi, Jika kita tinggal di rumah lama kita, Nii san tidak perlu bekerja sampai malam untuk membayar biaya sewa apartemen ini." Genta membalas dengan suara keprihatinan.

"Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, kau bahkan belum makan malam." Ryosuke melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan cepat.

Ryosuke mengambil handuk yang diberikan Genta untuknya, "Apakah kaumengkhawatirkanku?" Tanyanya sambil menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk .

"Tentu saja ya, mengapa kita harus tinggal di apartemen ini jika kita memiliki rumah sendiri?"

Ryosuke menyerahkan handuk yang sudah basah kepada adiknya, dan memberikan tanda untuk mengeringkannya ke beranda. Genta meraihnya dan berjalan ke beranda untuk mengeringkannya.

"Lebih baik aku bekerja dari pagi sampai malam daripada harus melihat kau dan Kotaki menangis karena merindukan Ayah di rumah. Kau dan Kotaki adalah anak kesayangan ayah. Jadi kalian pasti punya banyak kenangan di sana." Ryosuke menjawab sambilmenyiapkan makan malam.

Genta mengambil dua mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Memposisikan mangkuk ke Ryosuke dan mangkuk satu lagi di depannya. Seperti biasa, Genta tidak akan makan malam sebelum kakaknya pulang ke rumah. Jika kakaknya tidak pulang, maka dia tidak akan makan malam. Meskipun Ryosuke selalu memintanya untuk tidak menunggunya.

"Aku tidak akan menangis, janji." . Ucap genta dengan perasaan bersalah

"Pokoknya alasan utama kita tinggal di sini bukan hanya karena itu. Apartemen ini dekat dengan tempat kerjaku, universitasku, dan sekolah. Jadi kita bisa menghemat ongkos untuk pergi ke tempat yang selalu kita datangi . Satu lagi , biaya sewa apartemen lebih murah daripada biaya transportasi dari rumah lama kita. " Ryosuke menjawab dengan senyum.

"Dimana Kotaki?" Ryosuke bertanya setelah menyadari kalau ia belum melihat adiknya yang satu lagi.

"Dia belum pulang sejak sekolah selesai." Genta menjawab dengan ragu - ragu.

 **Matsuda Kotaki, 17, yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Ya mereka semua masih pelajar, bahkan umur Ryosuke masih 19 tahun dan ia sekarang adalah mahasiswa di kelas dua di universitas, jurusan hukum**.

"Huh anak itu, apa yang dia lakukan.?"

"Mungkin dia sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaan sekolah." Genta mencoba untuk menetralisir suasana.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dari ruang makanRyosuke bisa mendengar suara sepatu yang dibuang sembarangan. Kemudian Kotaki muncul menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekotak jus - meneguknya tanpa memandang dan menyapa Ryosuke dan Genta yang terus memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

Ryosuke menaruh sumpit dan mangkuk di atas meja. Dia bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. "Kenapa kau terlambat? Pergi kemana saja kau?"

"Aku mau pulang terlambat atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu. Siapa kau?" Kotaki menjawab sinis.

"Kotaki ..." Genta memanggil nama kakaknya seakan meminta dia untuk _'berhenti bertingkah seperti itu'._

"Siapa aku? Tentu saja aku adalah kakakmu. Aku punya hak untuk tahu apapun tentang adik-adikku. Termasuk kamu." Ryosuke menjawab dengan nada tenang seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau bisa pulang larut malam, kenapa aku tidak?" Kotaki menantang.

"Aku punya alasan mengapa harus pulang larut malam." Ryosuke menjawab - menatap lurus Kotaki.

"Apa alasannya? Kerja? Apa kau tidak punya alasan lainnya?" balas Kotaki dengan nada menantang.

"Apa pun yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu. Kau bukan ayahku!"

"Kotaki! aku kakakmu!" Ryosuke menaikkan suaranya.

"Kakak?! Cih ... Kita bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah! Jadi jangan berpura-pura peduli!" Kotaki menyentak Ryosuke, dan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

Ryosuke diam mendengar perkataan adiknya barusan.

 _Dia, tidak pernah berpura-pura peduli ..._

Genta tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat seperti ini. Dia meraih tangan kiri Ryosuke yang mengepal di atas meja. Mengenggamnya seakan memberikan kepercayaan kepada kakaknya bahwa Kotaki tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sebenarnya, Ryosuke menyadari bahwa Kotaki pernah menyukainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu. 10 tahun yang lalu ketika Ibu Ryosuke dan ayah Kotaki memutuskan untuk menikah. Pernikahan yang membuat mereka menjadi saudara tiri. Ketika Ryosuke berusia 9 tahun, Genta 4 tahun dan Kotaki berusia 7 tahun. Ryosuke duduk di kelas 3 SD dan Kotaki baru saja memasuki sekolah dasar. Dan mereka masih memiliki satu kakak perempuan lagi, yaitu kakak tertua mereka Sani, 17 tahun. Kakak biologis Ryosuke.

Pada saat itu, Ryosuke hanya menduga perilaku kasar Kotaki hanya karena ia cemburu, ayahnya lebih memerhatikan Ryosuke. Tapi setelah 9 tahun sejak ayah mereka, ibu, dan Sani meninggal pada hari yang sama di rumah itu, Kotaki masih membencinya. Bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

Kotaki adalah orang yang benar-benar menentang tentang pemindahan mereka ke apartemen kecil 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia bersikeras tidak ingin pindah dari rumah mereka. _kenapa kita harus pindah? Hanya karena masalah biaya?_ Tidak masuk akal baginya. Dia bahkan memiliki argumen dengan Ryosuke selama berhari-hari. Tapi karena Ryosuke yang bekerja untuk mereka, sehingga mau tidak mau dengan berat hati ia harus mematuhi.

Tapi ...

Ada hal lain yang membuat Ryosuke sangat ingin pindah dari rumah itu. Sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari adik-adiknya. Sesuatu yang terus ia sembunyikan sampai sekarang. Hal yang ingin ia lupakan dalam hidupnya.

Tbc


End file.
